


Dammek's Arrival

by botgal



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Dammek lands on an alien planet, because of Dammek saying the Fuck word, but it's not going according to plan even though there was no plan, he can't help himself, not all goes according to plan, not really - Freeform, rated T, that's how bad it is, was there ever a plan?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 16:33:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12369678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/botgal/pseuds/botgal
Summary: An antler horned Troll arrives on an alien planet.Not all goes well.A prequel toFirst Contact





	Dammek's Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Dammek you're such a dork

You took inventory of everything that you managed to scrounge up from around the attic. Taking stock of anything and everything that looked like it would be useful in wandering this strange place.

Which, in all honesty, meant gathering up as much guns and ammunition as you could possibly keep on your person. You can never have too many guns. Just like you can never have too many computers. All of which you have tried but can't yet get ahold of your moirail with any of them, so that much will have to wait for now, you suppose. (Absolutely no service. Not a single bar. What sort of absolute nonsense was that???)

Taking up one of the guns you'd picked up, you crept forward, carefully circumventing the giant hole in the floor which had been formed when you had accidentally cut a suspended net full of guns and it had crashed down through the floorboards and into whatever room had been below this one. Whatever room that was, you supposed it would be a complete mess by now, what with how those guns were going off as they fell down. Boy you'd hate to see whatever sort of damage happened to that room down there. Better not be anything valuable in there.

Regardless, you don't have time to contemplate the potential sentimental or other sort of value of items stored in a hypothetical room whose identity you don't know below you. You have to explore this environment which you've been shot into by your secret weapon against the heiress.

The door was locked, but it was only a short matter of work to shoot out the lock and open up the door to get out.

You don't know what will be out there, but you feel totally prepared. Self assured that you would be ready for anything in this potentially hostile place because you can do anything because you are armed and you are _ready_.

But alas, there was no one there to warn you.  
To tell you about the strung out walking coil spread out on the steps that you proceeded to step in in a moment of your signature grace, and then proceeded to flail your other foot into the confines of its greedy metallic coils as well.  
The universe grants you a brief moment of introspection, in which you have an instance of total clarity where you realize that it should have been the stairs you were warned about, not the coil, before you go tumbling horns over heels down them. Bumping yourself down steps with each rotation of your body until you collapsed in a heap at the bottom. The coil toy mocking you with its metal motion sounds as it hangs from your feet. Which, at present are not altogether too far from your face.

You groan uncomfortably as you squirm around in order to right yourself, thankfully managing to do this and disentangle yourself from the walking coil toy fairly quickly before you throw the object away from you with annoyance. Stupid thing. How dare it trip you up.

In moments you're back on your feet, and you creep leerily through the halls. There are skulls hanging from the walls, already setting you on edge. As well as some sort of doll that looks like a Troll up in shackles? Good god. Is this the toy of some sadistic Highblood? Are you in the hive of some Highblood who's already well in preparation to go hanging Lowbloods from burning hot irons???

… You actually begin to think this less and less as you go on. There are many other figures as you walk on through the hallway and towards the next set of stairs. Yet, all of them are so different. No horns or claws, and skin in different shades than young grey or an adult black. It looks sort of freakish if you're to be honest with yourself. You ignore the open closet full of stuff and a door that's covered with a strange alphabet you can somehow understand, telling you very clearly to not go in. At least for the moment, you'll pay it mind on that neon colored demand.

You approach this next set of stairs with much more caution than you did the last set. Eyeing them and descending slowly, though you also eye what look like a bunch of pictures on the wall. Some what you'll assume to be kids, but others definitely adults. What right minded person would have pictures of _adults_ in their hive, for god's sake??? Whoever owned this place had to be insane. The only thing that seemed vaguely normal was the presence of the big barkbeast looking lusus hanging out in one or two of the pictures.

You reach the ground floor and wow, the place looks pretty torn up. Front door is busted in. Not much messier than your hive but everything looks torn to pieces and looks like the floor is just about covered in broken glass. You creep over the glass, trying to avoid any large pieces that might make noise, and you carefully peer outside.

Oh crap there's a fire. Oh crap there's a bunch of giant black  _things_ dancing and moving  _around_ that fire... Aaand now you've just stepped on a piece of that broken glass and all those monsters are facing in your direction.

Fuck.

In mere seconds you get moving, aiming the gun in your hands and shooting at the monsters nearest you. They go down easily, and soon you're shooting the giant round flying ones with the echobeast wings. One by one you fire off rounds and take down one monster per shot. You're good, you're on a roll. Just like the heroes of your favorite action movies.

A big serpent like monster on many legs scurries up to you, hissing and rearing up its' head. Without hesitation you whip around and pull on the trigger.

_Click_ .

… It's empty.

Seriously? It's  _empty_ ?! What kind of dunderhead only loads up a gun magazine with just eight shots?! Realizing that you're up against another monster, and not ready to risk making a fumble through your inventory to find something with ammo, you decide to abscond.

Unfortunately with all your movement, you only realize now that you've allowed that serpent monster to get between you and the hive. So you'll need another option. You whip your head around until you lay eyes on it. Yes, that's it! There was a small hive up in the tree! You scurry up the ladder in a few seconds flat, much to the chagrin of the monster below which, for some reason, seems to refuse to follow you up. You bust open the door and hop up inside, slamming it shut behind you.

Finally, it seems you get a moment to breathe.

Only it seems you don't. As the moment you try to sit and take a rest, you're jumped by some screeching creature that starts beating you over the head with its fists. You can understand it, but only on a basic level. Something about 'cryptid vanguard' and 'invader' and a 'portal'? You can't tell because it's so adamant about screeching and beating on you.

You regain your ground and begin fighting back. Punching back and grabbing at it in an attempt to wrestle it into submission. It's actually fairly easy, it's pretty small compared to you honestly. Soon enough you have it pinned, and are seated firmly atop its' back. It's still yelling, but at least it can no longer hit you. Honestly you'd probably try to shoot it, but it seems sentient. Besides, maybe you can interrogate it in a bit once it's calmed down. If it can calm down.

For now, though... you think you'll focus on reloading some of these magazines.

 


End file.
